Snow Blindness
by SerpentCraft
Summary: AU (Alternate Universe where Sky is a teenage boy) Being at a new high school is difficult for any kid. But when Adam is rescued in the first couple of weeks by a strange teen, he realizes that maybe he won't be alone this year. (Contains swearing and slight gore.) And yes, some may disagree with the genres, but this is my first story! FLAME AWAY, HATERS!
1. He's a girl!

**Hey, guys! SerpentCraft here, and welcome to my first story! I'm a n00b at the whole concept of FF right now, so be prepared for updates haphazardly thrown around! Constructive critism is appreciated!**

**P.S.: If someone by the name of Cece Bz reviews, she's my sister, so be nice!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 1: He's a girl!?**

Sky had no idea she was a girl. For the past couple of weeks he had always assumed that the introverted teen was a male. She had a flat chest and very few curves. Her voice was deep and rough. And she wore green.

Every day when she came to school, she wore a jade hoodie, thick forest green jeans, mismatched fern and lime green socks, and an emerald baseball cap. Although she always took it off in classes, the hat was simply replaced with the green hood of her sweater. If a teacher called her out, she would say that it blocked her eyes from the bright lights above.

Sky had a condition not unlike hers. When his eyes came in contact with the sun or any strong light, it would blind him. For the first weeks of school, he was teased constantly about the eye patches he wore to block out the light. Even though he had gotten sunglasses yesterday, the bullies in the school would still cause him grief.

He was in the middle of getting pummeled when she stepped in. His glasses had been thrown unceremoniously to the side, narrowly missing the stamping feet of the crowd around him. Blood spurted from his nose, staining his fingers as he covered his face.

"Call someone!" he had screamed out, but he saw no one leave. He felt hot tears in his eyes and hastily wiped them away. Another sickening thud as a foot connected with his ribs. He choked on a scream and tried to crawl away, but someone grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him up. Blood dripping down his lips, he begged for it to end.

"Get away from him!" somebody yelled angrily. Sky groaned in pain as the hands pulled him to the side. "Get someone who can actually see you to fight you, Jack."

He looked to the side and fumbled his hands, grasping the dark shades from the ground. He placed them on his nose and turned to see his saviour staring down the bully and his cronies.

"Get out of here, little girl." The muscular man growled, taking a step forward. His buddies did the same. He didn't back down. Jack sniffed.

"Alright. Dwayne, Ray, show this pretty little bitch who gets to get in my way." The two boys on his left smirked and moved in. One of them cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Calling me a bitch?" The saviour asked jokingly. The boys advanced steadily, everyone watching for the saviour to crack under the pressure. Sky could only watch in terror as one boy's fist smashed into his face.

"OW!" He heard a feral scream a split second before a gruesome shattering sound exploded in front of him. The boy flew back with a loud shriek, clutching his hand. "He broke my hand!" He bellowed, falling to the ground.

Sky stared in amazement as the young man proceeded to attack the other boy, who, despite his massive size, succumbed to the hard punches. "I ain't no bitch!" He snarled as he swung his fists. "I'm a girl, you idiotic, airheaded, deadbeat, dickheaded, ass-kissing, meatheaded, piggy, jerky, imbecilic BASTARDS!" With every word, his fists connected with some part of the boy's body. The last word brought a kick right in his crotch.

The boy groaned and fell to the floor. The circle cheered and quickly dispersed, everyone wanting to get away before a teacher caught them. Sky coughed and weakly smiled as the bullies ran off.

"Bro, you need a hand?" A voice said. He looked up to see his saviour leaning over, offering him his hand. He took it and got to his feet, rubbing his ribs in pain.

"So, saviour..." He rasped, and then coughed to clear his throat. "Here to goad on me now?" The man laughed.

"Saviour, I like that!" He snorted, and when he spoke, Sky's mind flashed back to when he was beating up the other boy. "I'm a girl!" He had screamed.

Now, as it dawned on him, he recoiled. "You're a girl?!" he exclaimed. The teen above him looked a little hurt.

"Yeah." She said, looking at her electric blue and green shoes in shame. "Most girls here are called sluts and shit. I ain't one of them." Sky gave her a look.

"So... I'll see you in class, then?" He offered, still massaging his sore ribs. She nodded curtly and took off towards the double doors leading to the office. "Nice sunglasses!" She called back. He touched them instinctively before running after her.

**So, yeah! First chapter on my account, feel pretty good! Read and Review, and I'll see you soon!**

_FFOTU: More Monopoly money is printed in a year than real money is printed throughout the world._


	2. In Between a Book and a Doorway

**Hey, guys! SerpentCraft here, and here's the next chappie! Don't worry, I'll be updating this soon. Oh, and I may be able to accept a couple OC's from you guys if you review them! Just put their age, gender, name, clothing, and favourite high school class!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

When Sky got to his first afternoon class, he was relieved to see the green girl seated obediently with her hood at the door, and the bullies nowhere in sight. He took a seat next to her just as the bell rang. The teacher, a balding man in a burgundy tux, cleared his throat.

"Welcome to English class, my dear friends of the tenth grade." He said, taking a sip of water from his bottle. Sky smiled. "Today is an important day. I'm giving you a project that is worth 15% of your overall mark. Now-" He held up his hands at the protests coming from the class, "-this project is about poetry. Miss Greene, care to explain to the class what poetry is?"

To Sky's surprise, his saviour looked up and blinked. "Poetry is a form of literature expressing certain emotions, expressions, and feelings, as well as having a distinct beat, rhythm and no limits." The teacher gawked at her.

"Y-yes, Miss Stephanie, that's exactly what poetry is." He stuttered in disbelief. She simply pulled the hood down over her eyes. Sky raised an eyebrow, but kept listening to the teacher.

"For this assignment, I want all of you to produce a poem about your dreams. This means that you can write about your wishes and what you always wanted to be. Write your heart out, it's due at the end of the week." The teacher explained. A couple kids were already sharing ideas when he spoke up.

"By the way, this is an individual project." He said with a smirk. For the rest of the class, most of the students were goofing off and writing useless crap on their papers. Sky looked over at his saviour, who was concentrating on a thesaurus. He scooted over to get a closer look.

"In my fantasies, I draw like my mother, a charcoal dragon in a paper cave." The first line read. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, the most I could draw would be a lopsided stickman." She admitted. Sky shrugged and read the rest of her paper quietly.

"You like acting?" He asked, seeing a line about drama on her page. She nodded enthusiastically. "I've been Oprah once!" She giggled.

At that moment, the bell rang again, signalling the end of class. Everyone bolted from the room except the two, who slowly gathered their books and politely said goodbye to the teacher.

"Where's the next class at?" Sky asked, looking left and right for his locker. He found it behind a boy and girl making out. He groaned and gently shoved them aside, prompting them cursing him and the girl giving him a death glare, but they left.

As he took out his lunch money for later, he felt an eerie presence behind him. He shrieked as somebody suddenly shoved him into his locker. The shelf crunched into the back of his head as the door slammed shut. His money flew from his hands as his books stabbed the back of his legs. The ominous click of a lock echoed through his stunned ears.

"Keep your girlfriend in line, Blindy." He heard Jack say from outside, the venom in his voice dripping. "She's getting into trouble she can't get out of." And with that, the shadow disappeared, moving to the right. Sky listened with shock as the heavy footsteps slowly echoed away. He gulped as the light filtered down through the small window. He tried to shift his shoulder and gasped as the pain near his ribs returned.

"Hey!" Somebody outside whispered frantically. Sky sighed in relief and craned his neck to try and make out the figure standing outside his locker.

"Stephanie?" He whispered, remembering her name from English. She didn't reply instantly, taking a moment to compose herself.

"What's your combination?" She asked, twisting the lock this way and that. Sky opened his mouth to tell her when his mind went blank.

He swallowed and tried to remember, but all he could think about was the pain in the back of his head and the books pressing into his skin. His mouth grew dry as he started to hyperventilate, already having nightmares of being stuck in the tiny space for a whole day. Usually small spaces didn't faze him, but when he was trapped? That scared the hell out of him.

"Dude!" Stephanie hissed from outside again, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head as best he could in the enclosed space, even though she couldn't see it.

"I forgot!" He nearly screamed. "I only got it a couple weeks ago, and I was blind then, so I couldn't see the numbers, and even now, it's new to me and-" He was cut off by a loud click and bright light. He shielded his eyes as the painful light bore into his irises.

A shadow quickly covered him, and he risked a peek. Stephanie stood there, a saviour once again.

**Damn! Adam just can't catch a break, can he? Unfortunately, he has a chance to thank her in the NEXT chapter. Bai!**

_FFOTU: Laser surgery can turn brown eyes blue. Under brown eyes is a shade of light blue._


	3. What's for Lunch?

**Hey, gus! SerpentCraft here, and I just wanted to say... THANK YOU. All your reviews and favourites have really piled up. **

**...**

**...**

***Looks at empty review box in all its cobwebiness* Okay, maybe not a strong start. But ever heard of a 'dark horse'? Yeah, search it up.**

**As always, read, review, and enjoy the chapter!**

Before he could even speak, Sky let out a sob. Steph's worried look softened even more.

"Dude. Thank God you're okay." She breathed. "Class is almost over anyways. Let's get you cleaned up."

She pulled him to the washrooms and paused in front of the girl's. She rolled her eyes and pushed the boy's change room open.

Sky made no comment as she lifted his sunglasses, took a few paper towels and gently wiped his face dry. She was done in a couple minutes.

"You're lucky I was standing beside you when you opened your locker." She scolded mildly. Sky cleared his throat.

"Why'd you leave?" He said in a raspy voice. "If you were waiting for me, where'd you go?" She looked down before meeting his questioning gaze.

"It was Sala next. If I was late, it was detention." She explained, tossing the bunched up paper towels into a nearby garbage bin.

Sky nodded in agreement. Mr. Sala was a strict man with no tolerance for mischief. His mouth was always set in a grim line and the lowest mark anyone ever got on a quiz was an eighty-six.

The bell rang, echoing through the hollow lockers in the room. The two left the bathroom before anyone noticed she was in there.

As they walked in silence to their science room, Sky's stomach growled. He suddenly felt very, very sick.

"My lunch money fell out of my hands when he shoved me into my locker." He said slowly, turning in dismay to Steph. "That was my lunch money until Christmas." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Four months worth?" She asked. When she nodded, she whistled. "I make my lunch. Saves me time at my locker and gives me more humiliation in the cafeteria!" She joked, elbowing him.

He didn't laugh. She frowned and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, tell you what." She offered. "I'll get you a lunch in a few, alright?"

Sky slouched in defeat. "Sure. Just thinking about the next three months."

Class flew by for Sky. Before he could even realize it, he was standing in the doorway of the cafeteria, looking as lost as a kid in a mall.

He suddenly saw Steph waving at him from an empty table. The gazes bore into the back of his skull as he took a seat beside her.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "I have you looking as lost as a needle in a haystack, my time to sneak into the fridge dwindling, and I still need to ask the rest of the cafeteria!" Sky cocked his head to the side.

"Sneak in…?" He asked in bewilderment. However, she stood up on her table before he could stop her.

"Hey, fellow teenagers!" She called out confidently. Heads turned towards her. "If Jack has stolen your lunch money, come to this table to file an order for your sandwich in the next two minutes! Lunch ends in half an hour, so move it!"

At least twenty people came up and started telling her what they wanted. "Tomato and cheese." "BLT." "Jelly." She took careful note of each one.

"Be back in a second!" She exclaimed after a couple minutes of jostling and ordering. She disappeared in the sea of people, which thinned out to their seats.

She reappeared suddenly behind Sky, who jumped. "Forgot about you. What do you want?" He shrugged, still wondering where she came from.

"Just a cheese sandwich. Please." He added. She smiled and took off again. This time, Sky could see her weaving her way through the tables, making her way to the doors leading to the kitchens.

Steph stopped as she opened the door a crack. She checked inside before looking somewhere into the crowd and nodding. Then she slunk in. As if on cue, a girl with puffy brown hair appeared in front of the workers and began ordering.

As Sky looked at her, he realized that she looked a lot like Steph. The same afro-like hair tied into a poofy ponytail, creamy chocolate skin, and twinkling brown eyes. She was slightly porky, though, but she had skinny jeans and dark brown boots with fancy tassels. A striped blue and black sweater draped over her arms.

She ordered for at least two minutes before Sky saw Steph sidling back, her arms full of wrapped sandwiches. She got back to the table and carefully lowered one of them onto the wooden surface. Then she proceeded to take the rest around the cafeteria.

She seemed to teleport, zipping from one hungry teen to the next. The pile of sandwiches grew smaller as she gave out the food. Soon, she came back empty handed, sitting down and sighing happily.

"Done!" She exclaimed. Sky gaped at her as he checked the clock.

"You did all those sandwiches before lunch ended...?" he choked out in disbelief. She took a bite of her homemade meal and smiled, careful to keep her mouth closed.

"Nrrt thhn mnninn waphhin mm nnn sehhvnn phhnnl." She said through her food. She swallowed and tried again.

"Not to mention wrapping them and serving people." She said more clearly. Sky raised an eyebrow and looked down at the sandwich she had placed in front of him.

"Go on, it's cheese and butter. They only had white bread, though." She encouraged, taking another bite. So Sky did.

It was delicious.

**So there's another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed, read it, reviewed, and if you haven't done that yet, do all of the above + favourite! See you next chapter!**

_FFOTU: Being single forever can shorten a man's life by 10 years. **SO DON'T BE THAT GUY.**_


	4. An Auction!

**Hey, guys! SerpentCraft here, and I just want to thank the guest for his OC! It really means a lot to me when people take interest in my things! *wipes tears from eyes* However, he'll have to come up in the next chapter, because the plot calls for it. Hopefully this doesn't stop you from reading. And this chapter might be short. **

**Just saying...**

**But enough about my boring feelings! Onto the chapter!**

As the bell rang for the end of lunch, Sky wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and ran to his locker. "What do we have next?" He asked as he pulled out random books. Steph shrugged and went to her own locker a few away.

"No idea." She said ominously. Sky opened his mouth before closing it in defeat. There was no use in pestering her; she could kick your ass. "Nevermind, we have Option next!" She exclaimed brightly, pulling out the small green duotang she used for her Drama class.

Sky sifted through his books until he found his Option papers and joined her as they headed to Science Explorers, his class. She seemed to glow with pride that had lasted from the beginning of lunch.

"So..." Steph began tentatively. "What's your name? You never really told me." Sky gulped.

Turning to her, he saw her hopeful gaze and bit his lip. "Skylar. But you can call me Sky." He lied.

_'Attention, Tullahoma High!'_ The intercom blared suddenly. The few kids milling around in the halls froze, already anticipating a change in the schedule. _'Will all students report to the gymnasium for a special presentation regarding fundraising for the school.'_ Steph immediately turned around in her spot and started walking obediently towards the large gym. Sky followed her.

Once they had arrived, they found themselves in a sea of people seated in dark blue chairs. They seated themselves in the middle as the principal tapped the microphone experimentally.

Mr. Dick Hunter was a tall, lanky man with spectacles like a deer in the headlights. His suits were always sharp and his tie was always different the next day. He was usually described as either 'overenthusiastic' or 'jolly', the last one being directed to his smile as big as his gut. Students often made fun of his name, but they respected him nonetheless.

He started to speak, and the students gradually quieted down. "Welcome, students and professors.' He began, nodding to the respective groups. "Today we have an important matter to discuss about the financial problems this year."

"As you probably know, the trips we organize each year for the three grades aren't free." He continued. "So in order for them to continue, we need to raise money. Now that's exactly why I've gathered you here today." Steph leaned over.

"Sounds like a boring lecture." She whispered. Sky smiled. The principal didn't hear them.

"Any ideas?" He asked hopefully. One girl raised her hand timidly. Mr. Hunter motioned her up. She jumped onto the stage and took the microphone he offered her.

"I was thinking... we could do a bachelor auction..." She managed before she handed it back to Mr. Hunter and stepped back to her seat. Mr. Hunter grinned.

"Yes, that could work!" He agreed, scanning the crowd. "All eligible bachelors step forward!"

A few groans as groups of boys jeered at their single friends. Sky swallowed as more and more guys made their way towards the stage. Steph gave him a glare.

"Go on!" She said, shoving him out of his seat. He tried to sit down, but she had already draped her legs on the chair. He gave her a simpering yet murderous look and stepped up.

"Yo, Adam!" Someone called from the back. Sky winced as his real name was called. He turned as he stepped on stage to see Jack and his cronies waving stupidly at him. "Stop bitching and be a man! To someone, at least!" The crowd exploded into _'oooohs'_ and cheering. Sky felt his face burning.

Steph whirled around and got to her feet. "Hey, Jack!" She yelled heatedly. Jack scowled at her. "The girl you're with? Yeah, she fucked every boy in your little thirsty entourage, so go suck a dick and 'bitch' at someone else!"

The gym grew silent as Jack's eyes furrowed and he simply glared. She sat back down as the principal fumbled with the mic.

"Well, on with it, then." He said into the awkward silence. "The auction will be Friday, ladies. Bring your money. Dismissed."

**WOOOOH! Another chappie complete! Remember to read, review, and favourite! Oh, and leave an OC for me to add into the story! Peace!**

_FFOTU: Apples are better than coffee at keeping you awake in the mornings._


	5. You're Not My Mom!

**Hey, guys! SerpentCraft here, and I got a chapter up! Sorry it came a bit tardy, I Had a bit of writer's block. And also, thank you to the Guest who gave me his OC, I'll be using it this chappie. Enjoy!**

"Okay, boys." The vice principal clapped her hands. "Today is the day. You'll be presented to hungry girls who are paying to take you on a date." Sky shifted around in his seat. He had been forced to wear dark blue jeans and a grey T-shirt. His tie was a buttery yellow, the same as his cufflinks. His hair had been combed for what felt like hours, straightened and curled until his scalp burned.

"Now when they call you, go up and wait for the bidding to start." Mrs. Snow instructed. As she spoke, the principal started to address the crowd in front of the stage.

"Hello, students, and welcome to the Bachelor Auction!" He announced with glee. The girls roared and stamped their feet. "Without further ado, here's the first bachelor eager for your bids! Damian Helix!" A boy shoved past Sky and threw the curtains aside.

"Hello, my fine female companions!" He cheered. He snatched the mic from the shocked principal and reached down to kiss a girl's hand. Sky could see the royal purple T-shirt he wore under the black zip hoodie. His legs were covered by cargo shorts that, despite the bad style, looked phenomenal on him. He spun to show himself off to the crowd, turning on black shoes. "Okay, shhhhh! I need to hear the bids!" He exclaimed.

Gradually, the clamour slowed. "I'm 17, a boy, and I love art as well as athletics. If you can't already tell." He flexed his biceps to emphasize. The principal yanked the mic back with a smile. "Well, let's get this started!" He grinned. Damian leaned against the back wall with a cocky grin. "Do I hear twenty?"

"Here!" A girl in the front with red hair screamed. Her friend looked at her in disbelief.

"Twenty five!" She yelled. The two girls glared at each other. The first one raised her money in the air.

"FIFTY SEVEN!" Her piercing shriek sent her friend scurrying backwards. No one else bid for the longest time. "Do I hear sixty?" The principal asked. The bids didn't come. "Going once… twice… sold to Miss Portia Kennington!" She screamed happily and dragged herself onto the stage to kiss him.

"Okay, break it up! Next we have Mr. Kyle Mason!" Damian and Portia were led offstage as Kyle stepped into the light.

Sky waited in a blind panic, tensing every time the next name was called. His hands were drenched in sweat as he wrung his hands nervously. The amount of boys with him dwindled until he was the only one left.

"Adam Dahlberg!" He heard. He swallowed and stood numbly to his feet. The vice principal ushered him past the curtains. The light blinded him before his sunglasses dulled the pain, but he stumbled forward. He stopped in the middle of the stage and gulped.

"Adam?" The principal asked. Sky turned slightly to look at him. "Tell us a bit about yourself." He took the mic in his shaky hands and realized with dread how silent the gym was. He adjusted his sunglasses and cleared his throat.

"Um… hi, my name is Adam, I like to sing and make people laugh, and if it's alright with you, sir, I'd like to sing a verse." The principal gave him a thumbs up and he breathed deeply. His eyes searched the crowd for Steph. He found her at the edge, smiling at him like a fool. He gathered some confidence and started to sing.

'When your legs don't work like they used to before…' The girls in front swooned at the words. He smiled nervously and continued.

'And I can't sweep you off of your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?' Steph raised an eyebrow when his eyes locked onto her. He sang the next verse the whole time he looked at her.

'And, darling, I, will, be loving you, 'til we're 70… And, baby, my, heart, could still fall as, hard at 23…'

'And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand… Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day, And I just wanna tell you I am…' A girl started to wave her hands in the beat to the song. Soon, the whole crowd of young girls was in sync, their hips gyrating and their hands outstretched.

'So honey now, Take me into your loving arms! Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars! Place your head on my beating heart! I'm thinking out loud, That maybe we, found, love, right where we are… And we, found, love, right where we are…'

The girls went wild, throwing him flowers and bouquets from who knows where. Sky sighed in relief and handed the mic back to Mr. Hunter, who nodded.

"Well done, Adam! Let's get the bids rolling, then!" He congratulated. "Do I hear twenty for this talented-"

"YOU HEAR FIFTY!" A girl screamed with glee. Half of the other girls complained about not having enough, each eager to take Adam away.

"Three hundred!" Someone called from the back. Sky caught a glimpse of hot pink hair and nearly collapsed. It was Brittney, Jack's girlfriend. He and his cronies were probably handing her their bills. Sky wanted to spit. She was snotty and rude, not to mention she was one for revenge.

"Hey!" Another yelled. "You hear six hundred seventy three bucks!" Sky's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Seven hundred!" Brittney shrieked, gazing lustfully towards Sky. He cringed.

"Going once… going twice… sold!" The principal announced, ending the auction. Brittney squealed and hugged her friends, running up to fork over her money. She ran a manicured hand over Sky's shoulder as she left the gym. He brushed her away.

"See you tomorrow…" she purred. Sky turned his back, appalled and disgusted. Steph came up as she went through the doors.

"HAH!" She cackled, slapping him on the back. He glared at her. "Brittney's gonna kiss you up real good!" Sky paled at the very thought.

"Don't make me vomit." He exaggerated. She smirked. "Have fun!" She called as she left, the bell ringing in the distance.

Sky groaned.

When Sky arrived at the school the next day in a pair of jeans and a gold shirt, he was slightly impressed when he was greeted by a boy in a black and white tux in front. He gave his name and the boy quickly checked a list in his hands before whistling.

"Damn." He chuckled, taking Sky's jacket and hanging it on a hook. "You got Brittney?" Sky nodded in defeat.

"Unfortunately." He confirmed, letting the boy lead him to the gym. Multiple white and pink tables had been set up sporadically around, with silk ribbons dangling from the edges. Chairs sat in doubles around the tables. Many of the chairs were already occupied by couples chatting over coffee, sandwiches, hot chocolate, and fruit.

Brittney stood up and gave him a cold stare from across the room. Sky gulped and slowly made his way over, trying not to groan out loud. He sat down with a small squeak.

"...Hey, Britt-" He was cut off by her kissing him. Scents of overpowering flowery perfume and sickly sweet strawberries overcame him as she leaned in, her mouth crashing into his. His mind exploded with shock and confusion, and he could do nothing but let his face redden as she deepened the kiss. He felt her tongue start to poke at his lips and lost it.

Sky shoved her away with a small sucking sound and frantically rubbed his mouth on his sleeve. Then, having second thoughts, he wiped his sleeve on the table, and then promptly left Brittney standing by the table to sprint for the gym's male bathrooms.

He headed straight for the sink and plunged his mouth under the running faucet, gurgling and spitting at least five times to disinfect his mouth. He took a handful of paper towels and thrust them under the hot water, contemplating squirting soap on them and washing out his mouth before he heard the door swing open.

He turned and caught a sight of her hot pink hair and in one panicked, fluid motion, he shut off the water, threw down the soggy paper towels, and got inside a stall and bolted it.

"Adam, I paid for a date with you." She said coldly, and Sky heard her take a step forward. His heart nearly stopped when a shadow appeared in front of his stall. He backed up to the far end, but instead of a solid wall, he stumbled over a pair of feet and straight into two green clad arms.

He nearly screamed before a hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled in the stranger's grip before Steph brought her face out of the shadows, wearing a bemused grin. Sky closed his mouth on her hand before he realized it was her, and she uttered a tiny gasp.

She let go and he pitched forward, smashing his head into the lock on the door. He felt a searing pain as an ominous sliding and click came to his ears. He looked up with blood trickling down his face to see a lock of hot pink hair.

**And here's he first cliffhanger! Will Brittney get her way with Sky? Or will Steph become his saviour once again? Read, review, and stay patient for the next chapter to find out!**

_FFOTU:Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour._


End file.
